


Fallen Son

by Wayward-Hunter (KirscheLeibling)



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Experimental Style, M/M, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirscheLeibling/pseuds/Wayward-Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story through poems. Dean Winchester does not remember who he is. Sam Winchester is gone. Castiel is <strike>dead</strike> <strike>alive</strike> his <strike>love</strike>  <strike>victim</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophesy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> basically I wrote these then wanted to write it out as a full-length fanfic and got only about a third done and didn't continue, but.... well, it's come back to me, so we'll see if updates for the fic itself is on the horizon!

**Prophecy Lost**

From the ashes of death   
Will rise an angel.   
And He will be gone,  
our savior, our friend, our love.

He will be gone and no one will fight   
because there is no one left to fight.   
The hordes of hell shall tremble and   
the final vestiges of heaven will fade  
into the depravity of the end.

But those still here,   
immortalized by their sins,   
by their deceit   
shall bear witness to the scorching of the lands.

And they shall cry out ‘stop!’

And they shall plead for death.

And death will answer   
“But I cannot   
for I am no longer my own master”

And the heavens will bleed,  
Bleed for the fallen  
Bleed for the Savior  
For our fallen angel

For the dead

And the living

And I will be blessed,  
cursed by the voice within  
and the voice of the son   
I sought to save.

He will look at me in my mourning,  
in a drug-induced haze of pain and numbness.  
He will look at me,  
stained in the blood of the brother   
he himself had slain   
and kiss my cheek   
like the traitor himself  
and say unto me:

“You are blessed, brother.  
No longer alone you will live forever.   
Watch me make my mark upon the world.   
Watch me leave humanity as  
the bloody scar they are deserving of.”

And he will leave.

This I know.

These things, I have seen.  
No drug can numb the visions.  
I have written the unread gospels  
Of the end

And I will bind it,  
I will hide it  
but the end will still come  
And the son will be born  
And the angel will fall  
The world will end  
And we  
Shall bear witness  
To the depravity of holy  
Sinful, wicked  
Righteous wrath

This I know.

This I have seen.

And thus

The prophet has spoken.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester wakes up. Dean Winchester dreams.

**I’m Sorry**

The walls are a bland, droll eggshell-white  
But if I blink long enough I can see  
Familiar yet curiously foreign marks   
Etched upon the paint in a dark, flaky scarlet

Sometimes I swears it’s nothing  
It’s an entirely different language  
Far older than Latin  
Much more archaic.

If I close my eyes and calm  
My frayed and tattered nerves  
The symbols become words  
A deep, gravelly lesson

Something only the wind could whisper  
Something only the trees would understand.

But something else is going on here.   
It’s impossible to calm down and relax  
Not long enough to let the symbols come to life  
 A nervous tingle runs down my spine  
Like a worn and battle-edged instinct   
Calling out

Its shouting   
“You’re not safe;  
Don’t let your guard down  
Don’t go to bed  
Don’t let them in”

So I don’t  
I stare at the wall in complete silence  
With my mute vow   
The symbols sprawl across the boring white  
Ooze away into nothingness

An old clock tick-tocks life away  
As the three hands continue their immortal rounds.

“Hello” The nurse intrudes  
Resist the urge to roll my eyes  
The door closes with a silent click  
And the nurse continues on her path.

“The doctors say you got out of your room today.  
 They even say you were talking.  
 Making friends, I hope?”

She unnerves me  
She frightens me so  
Alarming in ways  
I cannot begin to fathom

I will not break my bow  
I will not bend  
No not again

“That’s great, but you need to talk more.  
It’d make recovery faster and easier on you.”  
She places the chrome tray on the nightstand  
above my well-worn book and stares into my eyes

“Ya’ know, sometimes…  
I think you do remember just who you are”

The night is beautiful outside  
These plaster prison walls  
  
“But it leaves you just a quickly.”

I jerk my head away  
From the nurse’s scrutiny  
Look at the slither of wall space  
Just beside the window portal

A symbol appears in trickling black  
Ciphers scrawled between the shapes  
‘Protection’, a voice says in my mind  
‘from people like her.’

The nurse stills in her movement  
Eyes tightly shut  
Features drawn

The black marker character begins bleed though the wall  
The lines melts into an intelligible Rorschach  
The nurse begins to relax

The smudges look like black drooping wings  
each drip another feather fallen  
I snort

It makes me want to scream  
Rejoice and cry all at once  
Close my eyes ‘till it fades to oblivion

 The static of a receiver buzzes  
Shattering the simmering silence  
The nurse nods her head, turns to leave  
Black eyes stunning, hard to conceive

Outside, the night  
Settles comfortably   
Nestling in the grass  
Nuzzling in the trees

The full moon shines dutifully  
Over the abysmal sky  
A beacon in the darkness  
A hope one can’t deny

In the recesses of my mind I hear  
a low, unearthly howl and   
A flurry of images arise in my mind’s eye:  
Silver blades, bleeding eyes, rosary beads  
A cross and a son, a brother.

‘Protect’, the voice  whispers.  
 ‘Tools.  
 Weapons.  
 Protection.’

 But the images all fade away into silence.

Ignore the images—  
Memories of a time never lived  
Of patients with sadistic grins,  
Black wings and all-black eyes.

Gaze out the window into the dark night,  
The dim stars drowning in the celestial void  
And the moon, no beacon or savior  
Sits upon its thrown in resigned poise.

“Long Night Moon.” another voice pipes up,  
 Kinder than the other  
 Wiser yet more naïve.   
“That’s the Full Cold Moon”

Ignore the irony  
The pang of pain that whispers  
Every day since that last  
Has always been colder

And if the smaller voice in my head,  
The one that is my own thinks ‘our moon’  
As I turn my body to face the bolted-shut window  
No one is around to hear me

It makes more sense when I don’t think about it.

The moon eventually begins to shift  
Its pale yellow-white glow ebbs  
As a thick scarlet begins to ooze  
From the endless ebony canvas

It bleeds over the clarity   
And falls in a steady drip   
Through the infinite sky.

The stars all call out,  
Twinkle their fading pleas   
Until they, too  
Are overtaken by the sickening goop.

“Help me”  
 They cry  
 “Save us”

But I am not a hero,  
Not a hunter or detective or vigilante  
And most definitely not a savior.

I am nothing,   
No one.  
Not anymore.

“Save him,”  
 one star whispers.   
“We are old relics   
But he can change the world.  
We are just characters from old,  
Forgotten lore.   
Save him as long as he wants saving   
and He…   
He can save you”

The crimson sludge soon thickens.  
The sky bleeds black   
Life is extinguished.  
Silence.

Infinite silence and celestial death.

 “Full Cold Moon”   
The kind voice huffs.   
“That’s a thing of legends.”

“ _I need you to trust me_  
Believe me  
I have it under control”

Mid-December.  
Snow so white it hurts your eyes  
Lights dancing across rooftops.

 ‘Do they know what they celebrate?  
 Foolish humans.  
 Bent on restricting life,  
 not living it.’

 Gifts.  
 Boxes in every color and design.   
Yet they waste Father’s gift.

“ _I believed you  
You had promised_”

**Beep.**

  1.   
Stillness   
But there’s always something waiting there.   
There’s always something there.



**Beep.**

**Beep.**

All those stories are true.   
People just refuse to see  
The truth behind the legend,   
The life behind the religion.

“ _If you won’t stand by me, brother_  
If you don’t welcome me as your superior  
Then you will welcome me as your death”

**Beep.**

**_Look at me. I do this for you._ **   
**_I did all of this for you.  
Are you proud of me? Glad? _ **

“It’s taking a second seat  
In your own body, in your mind”

You were dead. They said—

**_“I do this for you.  
I do all of this for you”_ **

**_“Are you proud of me now?”_ **

“Yes”

**_“Save me.”_ **

The darkness changes into shadows   
Of black and crimson.  
 _Look at me_ , the void taunts  
 _Come in. We have missed you_  
He’s waiting for you.  
‘Save me’ he says,  
As if he has forgotten   
You’re the one to condemn him here.

_We’ve missed you._

_“I’m sorry”_

The single dream  
The infinite nightmare  
I will never awake from

My own personal slice of hell  
Dabbled in reality

But who are you to haunt me so  
The specter of my past  
Reducing my mind to ashes  
A spiral of death and sin

A warning, a beacon  
My perfection, my tragedy  
My fatal flaw

Who are you to haunt me so  
Wicked angel of my dark desires

Who are you to haunt me so  
Taunting liar of my end

And I’m

I’m sorry   
Oh so sorry  
I’m paying the price  
Of a millenium’s worth of sin  
For the blood upon my hands  
For your unjust, untimely end

And I’m

I’m sorry  
I’m sorry

And I would weep over your grave  
If I knew you had existed  
I would never sleep again  
If only I was a stronger man  
But I am weak  
And you are gone  
What have I left to live for?

I’m sorry  
I’m sorry  
For the blood upon my hands  
For your unjust, untimely end

Let the apocalypse begin

**Beep**

**Beep**

_“Call it in,  
Time of death is…”_

And I would whisper gently in your ear  
While staring with his heavenly glory  
Confess my sins in your death confessional

**_“I’m so fucking sorry”_ **


	3. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a memory-- Dean Winchester remembers. It's him, It's him; it's not Dean Winchester. What had he done?

**_Untitled #1_ **

Your fatal mistake was believing in me  
Thinking I was strong enough to face   
the fiery angel of my twisted destiny  
Thinking I was strong enough to continue  
without you

But I am lost   
Somewhere in the dark  
recesses of my mind  
I hide

Like a weakling.  
like the man you thought I   
could overcome

But this is me  
In all my cowardice  
In all my glory

Somewhere I know  
I feel my hands move  
Wringing out the life  
Of those deemed dirty  
Swinging a blade  
Of holy wrath  
Leaving death  
Behind my crimson path

We should escape to somewhere only we know  
Somewhere no one can reach us  
Let’s meet at the crossroads where the deals are made  
Let’s meet in the dark grave of the unhallowed dead

A poison toast of bitter red wine  
A loaf of tart bread for us to dine  
Savior and slayer holding my mind  
Controlling the strings holding me high

But every empire falls  
With crumbling bricks and  
Fire and death  
Every ruler meets their ends

I thought you were dead  
And you said unto me

“You’re better than this  
You’re stronger  
Can’t you see Oh,   
Can’t you see”  
A useless, hopeless plea

I’d rather rip out my eyes  
Than have you die by my hands

Leave while I can still—

“—Then I will be your death”

–Fight.

This belongs to us  
This disastrous December night  
Let’s break the bread and  
Share the wine

On my knees   
Spitting bloody apologies  
Gasping reverently to our Father  
Laughing wickedly at death

Claim me.  
Take me.  
Hear me.  
Save me.

Because isn’t it clear?  
I did this all for you.  
All those deaths and murders  
A prize for your betrayal

Taking me down will kill you.

Let us rest together on this hallowed ground  
Of blood-spilled rose petals and death  
Atop fiery feathers and onyx wings

“I can’t kill you  
But I know of another way”

And his anger seeps through to me  
It burns my limbs with holy  
It burns my soul with tainted  
Power  
Saintly evil.

Grab your wings with both my hands,  
Wash your feet with my golden mortality  
I place upon your head this crown of thorns  
Take a breath, utter my   
Human, untrue apology

Pull your wings,   
bask in the pain  
Feel them take out  
Everything I am

And then

Death came   
He sat in his throne and grinned  
It’s impossible to kill the first born son  
He says, black eyes hard  
Grim, dark grin

Everything that you are  
Everything you have done  
It’s punishment enough

And with all the torment in my mind  
I believed the worse was through

Slaughtered so many  
I went on a rampage  
And had to keep living on without you

In a fiery ball of fury  
I went sailing down  
A falling star,  
The remnants of the  
long forgotten son


	4. Fallen Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts.

**_Fallen Son_ **

A rainfall  of feathers  
Inky, Jet-black heavens  
Making wishes on the star  
Of the falling son

We are the last remaining remnants  
Of the long forgotten war  
The image of the arcane  
Battle for the soul  
Humanity, disgrace  
They are the long-lost guards  
Of the man's only precious gift

 _"We do all of this for you"_  
Angelic voices whisper  
From the viper's mouth

We are family, brothers and sisters  
Mothers and Fathers  
We are salvation, damnation  
Redemption and deterioration

We are sinners and saints,  
Exterminators and creators  
Soldiers and Medics  
Dying and living.

We are infinite. Mortal.

Wake up and smell the roses.  
Smell the putrid stench of rot.

Savior and Slayer  
Lover and Betrayer.  
Will death bring you new life?  
Purified by the blood of the innocent.  
Darkness calls out to those with the most light.

You are lost.  
Even with wings you cannot soar,  
Even with the key you are trapped.  
Look up into the eyes of heaven.  
What say, you?

_"It smells like roses.  
Roses and Death."_

The road to Perdition is painted   
     by innocence and ignorance

Words, like crystal,  
Shatter as they make impact.  
Tiny meaningless debris where they hit their marks  
Some, like daggers,  
Injure, incapacitate.  
Others are matches thrown into a blaze

 **Do you pray?  
 ** the Darkness taunts  ****  
Does anyone listen?

The dead come alive  
Their eyes shine with malevolence as  
they sink their swords into his stomach  
To lose you grace is life, creation.  
To lose your mind is freedom, free-will.  
And in the end  
that’s what it's all about

Two people meet at a cross-road  
One path is paved in blood and righteousness  
The other in grace and sin.  
The demons flutter their wings.  
The angels lick their lips.

The two are stuck at the crossroads.  
The road to perdition beckons.  
The way to heaven shivers.  
No way home; choose.

The road to hell is paved in silver  
Silver and the pleas of the righteous.  
The second road is dyed in crimson.

Two brothers are stuck at the crossroads.  
Both angelic. Both mortal.

Have you ever lost you mind? _  
Liberation_.  
Sinner and Salvation. __  
Mortal.  
You were weak and that’s why we die.  
That’s why you still live.

We are infinite  
We are the sky, the stars  
We are the moon and the sun  
We are… weak.  
We are strong.  
We are the wind and the earth.  
We are foolish.  
We are redemption and damnation.

Salvation and deterioration;  
Knowledgeable and ignorant  
Soldiers and healers.  
We create and we destroy.  
We are the loyal sons.  
We are the morning star.

We are—

We are nothing but madness wrapped up in logic.

_We are—_

We are the beginning and he end.

_We are—_

We are the sinners and the saints.  
We are the loyal soldiers and the rebellious sons.  
We are nothing and everything.  
We are the past and the future.  
We are death and life.  
We are infinite.  
We are constrained.

We are the silent sentinels of righteousness  
We are the long forgotten soldiers of the endless war  
Sinners and saints.  
Redemption.  
Damnation.

We are the haunting memory  
Of the lost forgotten son

We are the blood-stained legacy  
Of  the favorite forsaken one

 

 


	5. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always Castiel. Always.

**A Thousand Years**

I was born from ash and dirt  
The blood and tears not yet spilt  
I was born from breath and decay  
From madness and crippling guilt

And on my birth the angels sang  
They wept and tossed in their graves  
Who would ever celebrate the hero  
The savior of the fallen race

With battered wings they charge  
An innocent life ripped apart  
By silver blades and pitch black eyes  
Hidden by mortal disguise

But I have known you for a thousand years  
With your stoic emotions and passionate logic  
Your uptight absurdity and rational fears  
Fighting for centuries with so much blood on your hands  
The soldiers of heaven at your beck and command

But I--

I was born from sin and filth  
A son of the righteous  
The spawn of the pious  
The savior of the human race

And in my birth the demons cried  
They sang and cheered on Earth  
For they heeded the call of the hero  
As the savior of the forsaken race

In the dark of the night they rise  
Their evil reflected in pitch-coal eyes  
Protecting the life that would shift the war  
­­­­In a manner too easy to ignore

But I’ve remembered you for a thousand years  
Memories not mine to treasure, to hold  
Of wings so grand, not mine to revere  
Of eyes so heavenly, not mine to beseech  
Of a hope so grand, not mine to reach

I was born for this role  
A destiny long foretold  
An empty vessel with no soul  
No free will, no control

In this battlefield, where do you play  
What role do you keep for yourself?  
The words all choked up, nothing to say  
What side of the war were you on?

There’s blood on the walls, blood on my hands  
Things I know I’d never understand  
A society of good and bad that unite  
When death is my pardon, my only respite

But I had known you for a thousand years  
Had you always felt this way, brother?  
I have known you since the dawn of time  
And until this moment, you were really mine  
I have known you for a thousand years  
But now our time is up

A body is laid somewhere in secret  
The skies cry for you, brother  
Wings burnt into the cold winter ground  
A procession of sorrow without a sound

Out of my mind, that’s what I am  
Hear the voice, heed the command  
But I am not a soldier   
Just a petty broken man

Granted my brief moments of lucid torture  
With our promises left broken  
All the words, the truths left unspoken  
You had known it all along

I was fated to fight a losing battle  
To give up my body, soul and mind  
To crawl out on all fours from the abyss  
But my destiny would always lead to this

They saved me as the final piece  
The savior of the failing race  
But had they an idea of what side I would fall in  
Maybe they should have killed me instead

And I--

From the deaths I’ve bestowed  
Yours is the worse and I remember each time  
You tried to give me strength but I failed you  
I would always fail you but you—

I thought you were dead

And I had known you for a thousand years  
Had you always felt this way, brother?  
I have known you since the dawn of time  
And until this moment, you weren’t really mine  
I have known you for a thousand years  
But now our time is up

Two brothers that speak in a moment of silence  
Like some sort of test, some form of trial  
But then they will move and the moment is shattered  
An image of wings, feathers burnt and scattered and

I have known you for a thousand years

I have remembered you for a thousand years

A thousand years

A rainfall of feathers

My grace is tainted   
By my humanity  
Death is a far better option  
Brother

But my family died  
I saw you end them  
Who do I speak to?  
What have I done?

And I promise we’ll get out of this together  
And I notice that you think you can save me  
But I will always fail you  
I will always fail you

And I--

I have loved you for a thousand years  
And I will live on for a thousand more  
A loop of a lifetime’s toil and tears  
Searching through darkness and death  
For a glimpse of your burnt out wings  
To speak your name with my last breath


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't understand it or anything, but together they mourn.

**_“Goodbye”_ **

The sky bleeds for you.  
The heavens mourn.  
This isn’t your time.  
One last chance to be reborn

_But—_

**_"Goodbye"_ **

You’ve lost yourself  
Find your path.  
Transcending the laws   
Of your world and ours.

Father needs you two together  
but is forbidden from meddling.  
The laws of his universe bind him  
Cannot act upon his whim

_Father?_

A  bloody blade. Bleeding eyes.   
Pained cries   
_For you, son.  
For you._

To end the darkness.

_I love you._

Choking on his own blood,  
The patient doubles over  
Right on the precipice of the void.

You can’t breathe.   
Reach out to the heavens.   
On your knees, dying—pray.

 **“I did all of this for you.**  
 Look at me.   
I did this for you”

_Why did you say goodbye?_

Now find yourself,  
The void mocks.

Always so loyal.

On your knees,  
Choking on your own blood,   
Your own regrets.

Do you pray, boy?   
Do you burn, boy?

_I want it all to end_

All the dreams and the   
Harsh, stone cold truths of this reality  
The twisted flashes of this fantasy

_But if I had the chance_   
_We would never have to say—_

Keep me drowning in this elusive fright  
Keep me submerged in these murderous delights  
I want you to  
 __ ~~Say Goodbye  
~~ Pull me down  
And keep me under

Can’t see past the foggy haze  
Of my mind’s betrayal  
Hearing your voice in the silence  
Feeling your touch, soothing denial

_And if I had the choice_   
_We would  never say—_

I’ll reach out with bloodied hands  
Just to feel you one more time  
And I’ll cry out in my worn voice  
Just to hear your gruff reply

And If I had a choice  
You’d have never closed your eyes

And If I had a chance  
I would have changed the end  
We would’ve sat beneath the stars  
Beneath the cosmic darkness  
You and I together  
We’d have watched the world burn

And If I had the chance, the choice  
We’d have never writ the end

And I would fall to my knees and pray  
Another chance, another breath  
For just another day

And If I had the power  
We would have never said

“ _Goodbye_ ”


	7. Sickness (But that's okay because it's all in your head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not memories, Dean Winchester. You're safe here, Dean Winchester. We are not patients, Dean Winchester. We are prisoners of war.

**Sickness (But That’s Okay ‘Cause It’s All In Your Head)**

See the light pour from their very eyes  
Feel the soul as it is breathed out   
in choked, bloody gasps  
Take pleasure in those that gag in the thick  
Rancid smoke of sin and filth  
This is yours  
This, all of this beneath your thumb  
And at your service.

 _“It was always meant to be you”_  
Says the angel with a thousand wings and faces;  
A thousand lies and hundreds of identities  
That have become him  
That have betrayed him

You claimed we’d find another way.  
 _“Do it!”  
_ “ _Kill me!_ ”  
 You promised

Black wings sizzle and burn in a holy blaze  
The one with the feathers of fire cries out   
To the brothers that have abandoned him _.  
Why have you forsaken me?_

Sadistic, benevolent family.  
They turn their backs on him.   
The one that slayed the fallen.   
The one that fell.

Weak, pitiful.

The brightest of them all  
The strongest.

 _“I’m sorry”_  
Like a mantra at the grave of each victim  
Some of them brothers  
Others are silently slayed innocents  
Weak little monkeys that were taken for a joy ride

He thinks he can recognize some  
Then he’s shoved back into his mind.

 _“I did all of this for you”_ he says  
An accusation   
_”Are you proud?”  
_ Taunting. Jeering.

 _This is not you  
_ The dead whisper  
 _You said it was under control_  
 You promised

_“It was always under control. Their control.”_

A shotgun round to the skull  
An explosion of organs and tissues

_“You said you had it under control”_

“I thought you were dead”

_“You will suffer!”_

“ _Madness is payment. Your grace is the trade_ ” _  
_“ _Then so be it_ ” _  
_“ _Defection to humanity is by far_  
A worse punishment than death”

Two brothers meet in the dark  
Words exchanged and written in blood  
Bound together by righteous flesh  
A new bible

“ _There is something much worse  
Than death and humanity, Brother._”  
“ _And what is that?_ ”  
“ _The painful fall from grace._ ”

I can’t see the stars  
It smells like death  
Death and rot  
Why did you say goodbye?

It’s late one December night  
Somewhere  nearby  
There’s an angel that is put to rest  
Maybe he’s in heaven,   
Maybe he’s in hell.

“ _It was always meant to be you_ ”  
And you cry out in dismay  
 _“I have this under control”_  
What a stupid thing to say  
“ _I promise_ ”

Promises broken  
Minds shattered  
You are our only hope  
Our greatest nightmare  
Agree to the terms  
And lose all control

Now  
               Why   
                              Don’t   
               You   
Wake   
               Up?

Staring at the drab cream walls  
All of the days here mingle together  
An amorphous blob of weary evenings and restless nights  
The visions get worse

Mind still racing,   
Lively through the day  
But your body is weary  
You sanity frayed

Nothing but a tangle of lose bits  
With no beginning and no end  
So many voices and images  
So many faces with no names

Your body feels like it’s flying and,  
Thinking to yourself,  
Well  isn’t that something?   
The sensation of air rushing through your body  
Like a current  
Ruffling your hair,  
Gliding through feathers.

But it’s all wishful thinking.  
Humans don’t fly,  
Patients don’t choke out black smoke  
Nurses don’t stare with all-black eyes

It’s always been in your head.

 **There’s a reason you’re in here**   
You think to yourself.  
  **Maybe this is why?**


	8. Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester knows. He remembers. He is-- not himself. Not fully. But with Castiel, maybe he's something better. Something darker, but more powerful.
> 
> It's time to see this world he's ~~destroyed~~ created.

**Untitled #2**

He walks like I remember  
From my own dark dreams  
He talks like I know he does  
From the memories of my past life  
The halls are empty, silent  
Vacant eyes and empty doorways  
A silent finality where we tread  
There are no more lies  
No more promises  
Just you and I  
To the end

Open the doors to our future  
To the crumbling destruction  
To the death and the debris  
Open the doors

And on this first day, there was light  
And there was fire  
And the tortured souls that plagued the world  
They all cried out to me  
Why did you do it  
Why did you fight it

But I have no answers

I no longer answer to man

We walk off into this strange new world  
Together; though miles apart  
Separated by a gulf of memories  
By a sea of blood

But bound by our newfound mortality  
By the scars upon his back and  
The burns upon my palms  
The memory of raven wings and  
Holy, fiery wrath

You are human  
You are flawed perfection  
You are my savior, my damnation  
So perfect, so broken  
A shattered disillusion

You and I together

We will redesign this world

**  
**


End file.
